Magic of a jail bird
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: For little Heather things couldn't get worse she had just got arrested for something she didn't do, but all of that changes in a matter of seconds thanks to a talking bird and a old wizard.
1. Second chance

**Magic of a jail bird**

_Hello people who are bothering to read this crap, this is a one shot or story depending on how it goes. Basically it's Heather ShadowBloods (I did not steal the name so don't say I did grr) first day at Wizard city. She's originally from my story Hogwarts 101 but I got bored._

_Disclaimer: If there a character you can talk to online that's not another player I do not own it. :(_

* * *

><p>Heather was lying down on her bed in her room. She and her roommate were in the Chicago's juvenile detention center for troubled girls. A jail for young weird girls like herself,<p>

The room was pretty much nothing but boring grey, except for a Bear's poster from her roomies Dad.

Heather sighed. "I didn't steal the stupid car I was framed." Heather was a mere 13 years of age, had oddly yellowish golden eyes and had spiky black hair.

She sighed again, she didn't even remember why she stole the car, and she knew it was something big…but what? Either way it didn't matter she was stuck her for the next 3 years. Heather groaned at the thought. "All I did was help a friend of my Dad's and I get charged with stealing a car!"

Out of nowhere her old 'cell' disappeared, and was replaced by an odd old fashioned room!

She landed on the ground with a thud.

"What the heck?" Heather said looking around.

"I'm sorry young one, I hope you are alright."

Heather gaped, standing before her was an old dude dressed up as a wizard, with a snowy owl. That looked like it was reading a book?

The old guy chuckled. "I am Headmaster Ambrose, and I am offering you a place in my school of wizardry." He told her with a smile.

Heather's eyes widened. "Wizardry?"

"Your guardians are being notified as we speak." He continued.

"Wizardry?" She asked again.

"Why yes young ShadowBlood." Ambrose told her. To prove his point the casted a simple fancy fire spell.

Heather watched in awe.

Ambrose suddenly frowned. "May I ask why you are wearing a prisoner's outfit?"

Heather frowned, remembering that she was still in uniform. She bit her lip unsure what to say. "I err…had a little run in with the law."

Ambrose nodded. "Well I will look into that, I expect you to not cause any trouble."

Heather gave him a cute innocent smile. "Of course not sir."

He smiled in response. "Good to hear."

"Now if you step over here to the book we can find out what school you belong in." The owl said.

Heather gaped at it. "It talks!"

Ambrose chuckled. "Of course she does, now we need to find out what school you will be studding in Death, Life, Balance, Fire, Myth, Ice, or Storm.

Heather nodded and turned to the book. All this was strange but it also was kind of familiar...

* * *

><p>About 5 minutes later Headmaster Ambrose gave her a warm smile. "You belong to the school of death my dear."<p>

Heather frowned. "Is that bad?" She asked the old man.

The old man shook his head, and shut the book. "Not at all it's just…unexpected." Before she could ask him what was unexpected, he did something with his wand and her clothes suddenly changed in to a black and white uniform.

Heather smiled, her Golden eyes glittering with excitement. If this was a dream she never wanted to wake up!

Suddenly there was a load crash in the next room.

Heather and the Headmaster looked at the doorway in surprise.

"Come on young Heather; let's see what's going on." With that's Ambrose hurried to the next room, Heather slowly fallowing him. "Malistaire!" Ambrose hissed as they entered the room.

A tall man, with long black hair turned smirked at them. His emotionless eyes meeting the Headmaster's, the man sneered. "Ambrose." The man Heather assumed was Malistaire glanced at her.

Heather gave him a death glare, even though she knew from experience really wasn't that intimidating…at least that's what the people at the center told her.

Malistaire just smirked. "I am here to take care of a few things." He told Ambrose, still smirking evilly at Heather. "Is this your new student? My Henchman will take care of her…"

At that moment 2 gargoyle things appeared, Heather held her ground with grim determination.

(_Ok I am not going to write the pathetic fight scene, because you all know it and I don't know how to not make it seem lame, sorry)_

Heather took a deep breath; those things were stronger than they looked.

She turned to the Headmaster and Malistaire. The Headmaster had a proud smile on his face. Malistaire was giving her a very cold look.

Heather continued to glare at him, refusing to back down to this man.

"Good job young wizard!" Headmaster told her, he turned to Malistaire his expression turned dark. "Now for you Malistaire,"

Malistaire barley glanced at him. "I have what I needed." He hissed, with that he was gone.

Heather gave the Headmaster a confused look. "Headmaster why did he attack use…and what was he after?"

Ambrose gave her a sympathetic look. "I will tell you later, for now you need to rest!"

At that moment a pretty red head with burning amber eyes walked, she had an air of confidence in her that reminded Heather of a spoiled brat.

Ambrose didn't seem to notice Heather's disgust and smiled at her. "Just on time miss Flame can you take young Heather to her room?"

She gave him, an award winning smile. "Of coarse Headmaster,"

He turned to a very annoyed Heather. "Heather ShadowBlood this is Nora Flame, Nora Flame this is Heather ShadowBlood. I am sure you two will get along great." With that he left leaving the two girls staring indifferently at each other.

* * *

><p>As soon as Nora showed Heather her room she left with a vile smirk on her face.<p>

Heather glared at her. The whole walk here had been like this, it didn't help that she had to stop herself from gawking at everything like a fool.

Several people in black and white clothing had came up to her and said hi. She assumed they were here classmates. Heather smiled and said hi back, please to see other death students.

Heather looked around her room. Her stuff was already here and on her nightstand was a letter from her guardian, which Heather did her best to ignore.

Heather raised an eyebrow in surprise when she noticed a big present on her bed wrapped in black and white.

Nervously she read the tag.

**To: Heather ShadowBlood**

**From: Dad**

She nearly jumped for joy; it had been years since she had heard anything from her Father. She hadn't seen him since he got arrested for smuggling drugs.

Eyes glittering she opened the present. As soon as Heather opened the box a cat with flaming fire jumped out at her.

Heather fell back on the bed in surprise. She couldn't help but laugh as the fire cat started to lick her.

* * *

><p><em>Ya well there you have it, hoped you thought it was ok, I know it doesn't fallow the game exactly but I had to cut some corner's, and I thought it was pretty ok for being written at 1 in the morning.<em>

_Well anyway please review and tell me what you think._


	2. New allies and foes

**Magic of a jail bird**

The next morning Heather decided to take a look around the campus, the fire cat that she named Midnight close behind her

The place was truly wonderful, she'd give them that.

Although it did scare the living crap out of her when a tree said hi to her.

And all of the student's! She had seen once that rode tiger's, had wings, wear armor and so on! This place was too good to be true!

"Heather ShadowBlood?" A tall black student asked her.

Heather nodded.

He let out a big smile that made Heather flinch. "I am Milo Starski." He explained. "Headmaster told me to give you the grand tour."

Heather gave him a warm smile. "Thank you Milo…by the way were is the Death school?"

Milo's cheery face turned grim. "He didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" She asked nervously.

"You poisoning are new Death students mind against us Starski?" A gothic teen sneered, walking towards them.

Heather's eyes instinctively narrowed. "And who are you?"

He smirked at her, making Heather scowl in response. He just laughed. "Well isn't that cute. I am Joseph Skull senior Necromancer."

Heather sighed. "Alright Joseph would you like to tell me why there's no Death school?"

"Of course cutey." He said with a wink.

"Don't call me cute!" Heather hissed.

Joseph just laughed. "I'm sorry but you are just adorable, how you think your strong and everything." He took a deep breath. "Well from what they said happened." Joseph glared at Milo. "After the old Death teacher Malistaire's wife died, he went berserk and destroyed the school, and that he is trying to destroy the spiral."

Heather frowned wondering if she should tell them about last night.

Joseph sighed, than gave the little Death student a thoughtful look. "What's your name?"

Heather smiled warmly. "I'm Heather, Heather ShadowBlood."

"Well ShadowBlood if you are smart you won't listen to them." Joseph hissed. "Come see me here at 3 at Unicorn way I would like to talk to you." With that Joseph walked off.

Heather watched with slight interest.

Milo let out a deep sigh. "Come on Heather, I'll show you the Life school."

Glancing over her shoulders once more she fallowed him.

* * *

><p>Flower's everywhere, birds singing, sun shining. Heather cringed clearly not liking this place already. It was like one of those Hippie things Dad told her about before he got arrested.<p>

Beside her Midnight swatted at butterfly's seeming extremely annoyed. Heather chuckled at Midnights plight.

Midnight glared at her in return accusingly.

Milo laughed at the sight of them. "You two are a blast."

Heather blushed. "Thanks." She murmured glaring at all the pretty flowers.

He smirked. "You are truly a Death student, now come on!" With that he dashed into the Life school.

Picking up the frustrated Midnight She chased after him. Heather gaped at the teacher as Milo dragged her up to meet her.

It was a cow…in a Chinese dress…wearing lipstick…and was talking!

If this was suppose to scare her out of ever eating a Big Mack ever again, it may have worked.

"Heather I'd like to introduce you to Moolinda Wu the Life teacher." He told her happily.

Getting a hold of herself she smiled a hello.

"Hello dearest, it's rare to see a Death student in my school." She said warmly.

"I…it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Wu." Heather replied.

"Well Young Wizard come back anytime and we will teach you all you need to know about Life magic." With that she turned to blond student caring a ton of books and started talking to him.

"Come on I'll show you Professor Drake's classroom next." He told her a little reluctantly. "He's the teacher of Myth."

Heather frowned, but was silent as they went in the classroom. Much to Heather's pleasure this place wasn't loaded with green happiness, and was actually pretty interesting. Every thing was blue and yellow in the building.

All her excitement quickly died when she saw the teacher. A bald guy that looked a lot like Malistaire.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Luckily Milo noticed this. "This is Professor Drake…his brother was Malistaire."

She only relaxed slightly.

The Professor gave them a death glare as they approached. "Ah more unworthy students trying to learn the art of Myth."

Heather forced herself not to growl in anger. Midnight on the other hand showed her instant hatred for the man quite clearly.

A barest hint of surprise flickered in the man's eyes, as he glared at Heather.

Milo made a clearing his throat sound to get the two of them attention. "Sorry to bother you Professor just showing young Heather ShadowBlood around."

The Professor sneered. "Well Miss ShadowBlood if you think you are up to the task of learning Myth come by and we will prove you wrong."

Before Heather could make a comment Milo quickly dragged her out of the school. "Don't take it personally he's like that with everyone."

* * *

><p><em>Well I hope you liked chapter two. Please <em>_**Review**__ and tell me what you think. _

_Like if the story is lacking something or if Moolinda is OOC. (Sorry I only talked to her like twice in the game) or if you have something positive to say._


	3. a Sparrow a and a jail bird

_**Magic of a Jail Bird**_

Heather's eyes widened as everything got darker. She smiled feeling pretty comfortable in the dark area. That smile quickly disappeared as she saw the huge gaping space.

Milo's seemed to suddenly get depressed. "You should have seen this place before it was destroyed. It seemed that everything calm, like a normal school."

Heather gave him a curios look, waiting for him to continue.

Suddenly he smiled. "Come on there's someone who you will love to meet!" With that he dragged her across the grounds.

Milo finally slowed down as they approached a guy with a Goth joker's hat. The dude had black hair with matching eyes.

"Hey you must be the new Death student." He said with a smile. "I'm Malorn Ashthorn."

Heather smiled. "Hi I'm Heather ShadowBlood. Are you the Death teacher?"

Malorn chuckled. "Technically no, I don't like to brag or nothing but I was Malistaires top student. So after what happened I've helped the other younger Death students learn the arts."

"Cool." She said.

"So you come to him when you need to learn new moves." Milo told her.

"I can't wait." Heather told them, something akin to respect in her eye.

"Well sorry to cut this short, but we have to see Professor Flamea next." Milo explained, ready to lead Heather to the next school.

Malorn smirked. "Is she still angry with you?"

Milo shrugged. "See you late Malorn."

"Bye Milo, Heather."

"So what do you think of him?" Milo asked after a while.

Heather blushed. "He's cute."

Milo laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, nearly every girl in Wizard city has a crush on him."

Heather glared. "I do not have a crush on him!" She protested.

"Keep telling yourself darling." He mocked. "Ah here we are school of Fire."

Heather looked around in awe, everything was on fire! Literally the grass, the tree the building everything! And what wasn't on fire was bright red!

Heather with Milo walked into the fire school. The women, who looked like a living breathing fire, turned to them.

"Heather this is Professor Flamea." Milo introduced.

Flamea merely glanced at her. "Hello welcome to the school of fire young Wizard. I hope that I'd have the pleasure of seeing you study in my class."

Heather forced a smile, unlike the Death school area; she was really uncomfortable here, like she was at the Life school. "We will see."

Milo quickly dragged her out of the school. "That's was…awkward."

"Sorry." Heather murmured looking down.

Milo looked at her in surprise. "Don't be. Fire is just not your element."

Heather nodded. "What's the next school!"

"Ice then Storm." He explained. Then smacked himself. "How could I forget after that we have Balance."

"Balance?" She asked with a wry smirk. "What kind of power is that?"

"You know the Balance between life and Death."

"Oh." Heather said pretending that made sense to her.

Everything quickly turned a light blue, and snowy. Heather smiled feeling a little more at peace here.

Milo in his usual pleasant mood, lead her into the school.

The teacher was what looked like a short fairy godmother from Disney, with ice power's.

The teacher's eyes glittered as they walked up to her. "Hello children you must be the newest student ShadowBlood there has been a lot of good rumors about you." She chuckled.

Heather glanced nervously at Milo. The last person to be this nice to her was the stupid police officer that got her arrested.

"I'm Lady GreyRose, the Ice professor." Her smile widened. "Milo you behave yourself around this young lady, I don't want another trouble maker Milo."

Milo blushed, and Heather forced back a laugh.

"Yes Miss." Milo said nervously.

"Good." GreyRose smiled at Heather. "Milo is known to be a prankster Heather, but he has a good heart."

"Ok let's go nice seeing you again GreyRose." He said quickly. As soon as they were outside he turned to her. "You will forget everything she said right?"

Heather snorted. "I don't think so."

Milo rolled his eyes. "Come on you will love the Storm school!" He told her very excited.

Heather had to admit he was right, the Storm school was fun, and the students seemed a little more relaxed then they did at the other's, and there was a heck of a lot more.

Though it confused her why so many students from other school were coming and going from the school.

Milo explained the whole second element to her, where some students chose a second element to study in, and offered to teach her some Storm magic.

Heather quickly excepted the offer and fallowed him into the school. Heather just barley showed a hint of a frown when she saw that the teachers was a frog…wearing clothes. After everything that happened the pass few days what the heck.

"A new student!" He exclaimed. "Welcome, welcome! I'm Halston Balestorm."

Heather smiled, this guy was like a hyperactive Milo. "I'm Heather ShadowBlood."

Halston smiled. "I see my star pupil is showing you around!"

"Ya it's been a lot of fun." She told him.

"Well I hope you come back and learn the wonder's of the power of storm!" Halston turned to Milo. "And don't forget your project Milo."

"Yes Professor." Milo said with a smile. "Come on I'll show you the Balance teacher."

* * *

><p>After getting introduced to the Balance teacher Arthur Wethersfield.<p>

Milo and Heather said there goodbyes, and agreed to hang out together sometime.

Standing in front of Bartleby Heather checked the map looking for Unicorn way, so she could meet the Death student from earlier.

"The Savoir of Wizard city approaches." Bartleby announced from behind her.

Heather turned in surprise to face him. "Excuse me?"

A nearby student smirked at her. "Don't listen to him, he's been muttering that for like a month now."

"Oh." Heather sighed slightly embarrassed.

The tree's one eye landed on her. "Beware Malistaire, do not underestimate him child. Only fire can beat fire."

"Fire beat fire? What fire?" Heather asked.

"As I said he's been mumbling that for a few years now." The boy told him, closing the book he was reading. "I'm Luke Sparrow." He told her. Luke was a golden blond with emerald eyes.

"I'm Heather ShadowBlood…Hey can you show me where Unicorn way is?"

"Sure right this way."

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter is kind of dull, don't worry there will be some action in the next chapter. Please review<em>


	4. Joseph's test

**Magic of a Jail Bird**

Heather wondered threw Unicorn way. It's was getting pretty dark, and a storm was brewing in the distance.

Heather frowned there was no sight of Joseph anywhere!

Finally she found him. He was smirking giving her an all knowing look. "There you are ShadowBlood!"

Heather gave him a small smile. "Can we hurry this up? I don't want to get wet." She told them as it thundered above them.

Joseph glanced at it nervously. "I have to agree with you on that…strange it almost never rains here…let alone storm."

Heather gave him a questioning look. She froze suddenly. Behind him was ghost, skeletons and dark fairy's.

Joseph smirked. "First test defeat a skeleton pirates."

Heather gave him a surprised look. "But I don't have any fighting experience!"

"That's the point!" With that Joseph pushed her into a skeletal pirate.

The pirate instantly started swinging the sword at her at full force.

Heather unable to dodge took it on full force. Determination in her eye she summoned the Dark Fairy!

The Fairy started giggling as it attacked the pirate.

The skeletal pirate took great damage but managed to hold on.

Heather couldn't help but groan in pain as the pirate attacked her again with the sword. Tired she summoned the Storm snake (Forgot what it was called) before the Skeleton could do anything the snake slaughtered it!

Heather let out a sigh of relief as it disappeared, and glared at Joseph. "What the heck was that!" She screamed. "I could have gotten hurt!"

"But you didn't." He said that smirk still there.

Heather's grip on the wand tightened. "Why you little-"

"Chill ShadowBlood. I'm trying to help you become a stronger Necromancer." He explained.

"By trying to kill me!" She hissed.

"You're alive aren't ya…anyway…" Before Joseph could continue a kid came screaming in there direction fallowed by a 10 dark fairies!

"What's going on?" Joseph asked a guard who was trying to ward off some dark fairies.

"Someone is turning all the fairies dark!" The guard explained.

Another smirk grew on Joseph's face. "Perfect!"

Heather gave him a furious look. "How is this perfect!" She hissed.

Joseph didn't seem to hear her. "Heather I want you to put a stop to all this dark fairy stuff as your last test!"

"And why should I do that?" Heather asked, arms crossed.

"Because I'll teach you new spell if you do." Joseph told her.

A glimmer entered Heather's eye. "Deal."

_I know it's really short and I'm sorry I've been busy lately the next chapter should be up soon. please review and tell me what you think._


	5. Lukes potion

**Magic of a hail bird**

Heather ran threw Unicorn Park barley missing being spotted by Dark fairies. Ceren Nightchant advised her to see Lady Oriel and figure out what to do.

Dark Fairies littered the place, she could barley manage to avoid them, with little success.

But Heather couldn't lie to herself but she loved the fighting. Sure, it hurt and she felt guilty for hurting them but it was loads of fun.

Finally, she made it to Lady Oriels place; Heather had to stop herself from groaning in disappointment.

She had expected to have a powerful essence, or something. Instead, she found another hippie gathering place.

As Heather approached the angel creature Heather assumed was Lady Oriel. Luke Sparrow popped out of nowhere.

Luke gave her a surprised look. "Heather what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Lady Oriel." Heather explained.

Luke frowned, his eyes scanning the big cut on her arm. "What happen?"

Heather shrugged barley-paying attention to it. "A bad run in with a Dark Fairy."

"Do you need me to heal it?" Luke asked examining the wound. "I am a healer after all."

"I'm good." Heather told him, not wanting to be needy.

Luke pierced his lip, and pulled out a bottle with a purple bubbly liquid inside. "Take this I insist…it will heal you completely."

Heather took the bottle, giving him a suspicious look.

He looked insulted. "Just to give me a peace of mind, you're a nice kid."

Heather blushed slightly Luke did too. "Thanks Luke."

With that look left,

Heather walked up to Lady Oriel. She looked like an angel with golden hair and a sword all she was missing was a halo.

"Hello there." She said angelic voice.

Heather explained what she was here for. Oriel smiled. "That's extremely kind of you young wizard. Can you please release some of the fairies from the bones cages…it turns them dark."

Heather nodded slightly disappointed. The adventurer in her was hoping for something more complicated.

Heather ran out into the street opening cage after cage. After she opened her six cages, the fairy didn't fly off like the others.

"Fallow me!" She squeaked. With that, it took off.

Her curiosity taking over Heather fallowed.

They came to an old looking tower. "The person who put the cages up is in there."

Heather's eyes widened. Not stopping to think she rushed inside. There was a skeleton warrior he chuckled darkly as he saw her beside him was a ghost.

"Hay what's a little girl doing here!" The skeleton laughed.

Heather glared. Why did people always call her weak of cute! Her grip on the wand tightened her nuckles turned white. "You're the one harming the fairies!" She hissed accusingly.

The skeleton simply laughed. "So you have some fight in you, you are going to try to stop me aren't you ha! You will never stop Malistaire."

With that the battle had began!

Heather used the Fire Cat to wipe out the ghost right off the back.

In return, the Soldier skeleton slashed at her!

Heather bit back a scream and summoned a storm snake! The skeleton faltered for a moment.

The Skeleton glared at her and summoned his own snake!

Heather freeze up as the electricity rushed threw her tormenting her nervous system. Vengeance in her eyes she summoned a dark fairy putting all she could into it!

As soon as the attack hit the Skeleton disappeared. Shouting something about Malistaire will win!

Heather took a deep breath extremely tired. Pulling out the potion Luke gave her she drank it all in one big gulp.

Automatically hr wounds healed. Heather smiled, she had to thank Luke later.


	6. bookie

**Magic of a jailbird**

_Disclaimer: I don't own wizard 101_

Heather ran back to Lady Oriel. As she did, several fairies stopped to thank her, over and over again.

Heather just smiled nervously. Most kids would be dreaming about meeting fairies… but it kind of just made her nervous. Worst part was they were calling her Lady Heather, or Lady ShadowBlood.

Honestly, she preferred Lady ShadowBlood, Lady Heather was the women on CSI.

Lady Oriel smiled warmly at her. "Thank you so much young Heather. One of the fairies told me about your victory against the person who was turning fairies dark."

Heather nodded.

Lady Oriel smile brightened. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Heather said with a slight blush.

"Here." She pulled out a card and handed it to Heather. It had one of the fairies pictures on it and was all green.

It took her a second for her to realize it was a healing spell. "Thanks." She said with a slightly forced smile. That was going to be fun to learn. She thought sarcastically.

With a slight nod, Lady Oriel turned to face some other students.

"Hey Heather nice job out there," Luke told her, another book in his hand.

She smiled. "Thanks…Bookie."

Confusion covered Luke's face, after a second he smiled. "Bookie…is that your new nickname for me?"

Heather smirked. "Keep carrying that book around with you than yes."

Luke glanced down at the book in his hands. "You should read it; it has some really good healing spells in it." He told her a smile plastered on his face.

Heather's could not stop her herself, her noise wrinkled up in distaste.

Luke let out a long laugh. "Do you know how many people, not just Necromancer's act that way! Don't worry you wouldn't be the only Death student with life as their second I know at least…err…2...3 people who do."

"Sorry Bookie I'd really rather not…beside's I am already learning storm as my second." She explained.

Luke was about to say something, but at that moment Joseph appeared.

"Hey ShadowBlood a friend told me that you put an end to what was happening with the fairies nice job." He told her cutting her off from Luke. "Actually I think it would be fun, this place is to light and nice for my taste."

Luke seemed to pale slightly.

"Oh Sparrow I didn't know you were here." Joseph said suddenly looking behind him. He didn't seemed to happy to see Luke.

"Later Heather!" Luke said quickly, running off.

Heather gave him a surprised look.

"Ok a deal is a deal." Joseph told her handing over a new spell card, completely ignoring what Luke just did.

Heather's eyes glittered as she took the card it quickly dimmed. "A death boost,"

Joseph smiled. "Trust me it's better than you think, later ShadowBlood."

Heather glared as he walked off.

* * *

><p>Heather watched as people ran back and forth from place to place in old town. She was next to the medium sized cliff between roads.<p>

"Hey Heather is it." The red head from her first day asked as she approached a camera in her hand.

Heather nodded, wondering what in the heck she wants.

"Ya I'm suppose to interview you…for what you did in Unicorn way." Nora rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Heather frowned. "I'd really rather not." She had enough camera time when she was arrested she didn't need anymore.

Nora frowned confusion painting her face. "You don't want an interview?"

"Nope," She said, glancing down the cliff.

Seeing this, Nora smirked. "I bet you won't jump it."

Heather glared at her. "I bet I would."

Nora turned the camera on. "Prove it."

With very little hesitation, Heather jumped.

Nora's eyes widened in surprise. She quickly ran down the path trying to get it on tape. Heather was laughing the whole way down! She landed on the ground with a surprisingly soft thud.

Nora glared at her, turning the camera off. "Are you insane! You could have gotten killed you little twerp!"

"Nice jump!" A kid from across the street shouted, that was amazing…and your not injured!" A few kids near him nodded in agreement.

Nora paused looking down. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…that was pretty good."

Heather smiled. "Thank you…now you get to take me to a nurse or something my legs feel like a giant stone hit them!"


	7. Chaos takes it all

**Magic of a Jail Bird**

_Sorry for the randomness at the end of the last chapter, but trust me it will serve its purpose._

* * *

><p>Nora smirked at Heather, as the nurse came in and healed her leg. "Planning on doing more stunts like that in the future Heather?" Nora glanced down at her PDA, and smiled. "Already 2000 hits wow."<p>

Heather frowned. "You posted that?"

Nora rolled her eyes. "I'm a reporter of course I did." She paused for a sec, a thoughtful look on her face. "You know that would make a great show…you doing life threatening things like that and we could call it…_Chaos takes it all."_

Heather smirked. "First off where the heck did you get a name like that, second why should I do all that."

Nora smiled. "Well for your 1st question you're a Death student and if I read correctly death has something to do with chaos. Second if I work it right you can get paid…and chances are you are going to be getting yourself in trouble a lot so I'll have you carry around a camera."

Heather sighed. "Let me thing about it." She said getting up, Midnight purring next to her.

Nora smiled and gave her a wink. "If you say yes I'll make you a star." With that she left.

Shaking her head Heather left for the to find Luke or Milo…which ever came first.

Suddenly the Nurse called her back. Heather frowned as the nurse handed her a book, she was about to ask what it was but the nurse was suddenly gone. Confusion covered Heathers face. What the heck was that about?

She glanced at the book; it had weird markings that she did not recognize. Biting her lip she headed for the library. Maybe they'd know.

* * *

><p>As she walked into the library she was slightly disappointed. Other than the talking dog everything seemed like a normal library.<p>

A weird looking white haired boy walked up to her. "Do you need something…I don't believe I've seen you around before. I'm Boris Tallstaff I work here."

Heather handed him the book.

Boris whistled as he examined it. "That has some pretty heavy duty locking charms on it, and I can't understand what language this is in. Go to the Headmaster I'll bet he can open it."

Heather nodded, walking towards the headmaster's office. She continued to examine the book the whole time. Midnight was whimpering something was clearly upsetting her.

"What's the matter Midnight?" She asked as she walked into the office. Midnight didn't say anything, but looked really uneasy.

Ambrose smiled at her as she approached. "Hello young Heather what can I do for you?"

Heather handed him the book, and explained everything.

A slightly worried look flashed across Ambrose face. He took the book and uttered a protection spell than he casted an unlocking spell.

The book automatically exploded!

Heather jumped back in surprise.

A grave look came to Ambrose's face. "That must have been set up by Malistaire who knows what would have happen if I didn't put that protection charm up."

Heather nodded, still in a little bit of shock about what happen.

Ambrose looked up at her and gave her a warm smile. "Heather can you do me a favor, they've been low on guards in old town, can you give them a hand."

Heather nodded a yes and walked out, feeling sick to her stomach. She almost got Ambrose killed! After all she did for her, getting her out of jail and giving her a new start. She had to make it up to him.

With that Heather walked towards old town, determine to prove her thanks.

* * *

><p><em>Yes I know it's a short chapter but I got three other stories to update today sorry. <em>

_And I got some questions for you._

_1: Which place should she go to first_

_A. Triton avenue_

_B. Firecat Alley_

_c. Cyclops lane_

_The one with the most vote's by the next chapter wins._

_2: You got any idea's for what dare devils stunts they should do in the future for Chaos Takes it all please tell me._

_Thanks for your time, and now you know the drill hit the review button below._


	8. Waterfalls of Triton Avenue

**Magic of a Jail Bird**

_Before I continue I continue I'd like to thank you for you're ideas for __Chaos takes it all_

_And for your votes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard 101...but think how cool it would be if I did!_

* * *

><p>Heather was just about to ask the guard in Old Town what help he needed, when Nora pulled her to the side.<p>

Heather glared dangerously at Nora. "What they heck are you doing? The Headmaster told me to help them!"

Nora just gave Heather a mischievous look, and lifted her camera. "Chaos takes it all."

Heather face palmed. "Oh no…Nora."

Before she could say another word Nora quickly dragged her into Triton Avenue.

* * *

><p>"How on earth did you think this up?" Heather exclaimed, looking down the waterfalls of Triton Avenue. "You got to be joking." She groaned.<p>

Nora smirked as she set up some equipment. "Is the brave ShadowBlood scared of a little cliff diving?"

Heather glared at her. "Just because I'm brave doesn't mean I'm stupid." She hissed. "Besides I won't get anywhere near the water, I'll land on that other part of the waterfall and break a limb."

Nora rolled her eyes. "That's what this is for." She stepped back to reveal what looked like a small trampoline.

"A trampoline." She asked quizzically, her hope dying fast.

"Not just any trampoline this one is super powerful it will blast you off like a rocket!" Nora explained excitedly.

"And why should I do this?" Heather asked.

"Fame, Glory…a possible pay check." Nora said off handedly bringing up the camera.

"I hate swimming…and falling from the sky." Heather muttered as she got into a position that looked a lot like she was going to do a suicide jump.

"K action!" Nora shouted.

"Heather no!" Someone screamed from behind.

But it was to late Heather jumped off the small trampoline and off the cliff!

Luke suddenly appeared gripping his head. "Heather no! She was so young!" He cried.

Nora watched in pure shock, as Luke seemed to have a break down.

"How can you just watch as she went and committed suicide?" Luke shouted angrily. "You monster!…Why do you have a camera?"

From behind them their was a load splash.

Luke gasped in shock.

"Paranoid life student." Nora grumbled.

"Nora you said I was going to shoot off like a rocket I barley made that jump!" Heather shouted angrily as she slowly swam to the rope thing to climb out.

Luke was frozen in shock. "But I.. she I…what?"

Nora rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Really Sparrow have some faith in us." She pat him on the shoulder and left him there stunned.

* * *

><p>Nora helped Heather up with a chuckle. She looked like a drowned firecat. Midnight who was beside Nora seemed to be thinking the same thing.<p>

"Please tell me you at least got that on tape." Heather groaned.

Nora bit her lip. "Sorry I was so busy with Luke…"

"Nora!" Heather roared.

Suddenly a Storm student approached them. "have you seen my brother?" She asked nervously.

Nora, and Heather shared a look.

"I'm sorry Susie no." Nora told her sympathetically.

Heather frowned. "What happened?"

"He just disappeared a while ago! I tried to get the guards to help but they were to busy!" She exclaimed on the brink of tears.

"Maybe I can help you." Heather offered.

Susie looked her over. Not sure how this little thing could help her. "Thanks…Meet me by the stairs in a little bit." With that Susie walked off giving Heather a nervous look.

"Oh by the way Nora." With a shove, Nora fell over into the water.

"Heather!" She cried in a very girly fashion as she splashed around in the water.

Heather only chuckled and picking up Midnight walked off.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry it's so short I'm behind on my homework I'll try to make it up to you next week.<em>


	9. Duncan

**Magic of a jail bird**

"My brother went into the Haunted cave and didn't come back out." Susie explained a few minutes later in there meeting place.

Heather frowned crossing her arms. "Why don't you just go into the Haunted cave and look for him?"

Susie gave her an extremely surprised look. "Because it's haunted duh, come on I know you are a Necromancer but really."

Heather's eyes narrowed at the comment but choose to ignore her for now. "Alright I'll go in and look for him." Heather stated turning around to go.

"Are you sure, I mean still a new kid, you could get hurt." Susie told her in a scared tone. "Maybe we should look for someone stronger."

Heather let out an annoyed growl. "Look Susie have you ever heard of Chicago."

Susie frowned. "Yes from a few people who came from Earth I have heard of it…suppose to be really tough and filled with gangsters."

"Ya well that's were I grew up, in the gutters of Chicago." Heather explained, deciding to leave out the whole jail thing. "So I'm not scared of a few ghost's or whatever and I can take care of myself." Without another word Heather headed off, leaving a confused Susie behind.

* * *

><p>Heather frowned as she walked into the supposedly haunted cave. She frowned not seeing what the big deal is; unicorn way was more intimidating to her than this. Sure ghost's and walking scarecrows were everywhere but other than that it was kind of cool.<p>

Heather shrugged. Maybe it was a Necromancer thing but this place was kind of cool. She started scanning the area for anything that could help her find the brother.

After about 5 minutes she found a weird wand that looked a lot like those toy magician wands in those useless magic kits.

Seeing no other evidence of what happen to Susie's brother she headed back.

* * *

><p>"That was quick." Susie commented as Heather came back.<p>

"Is this his wand?" Heather asked showing her the wand.

Susie gasped, tears brimming the edge of her eyes. "That's his favorite wand he never goes anywhere without it!" She cried.

Heather took a nervous step back away from Susie who looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

Suddenly Susie smiled. "I know go ask Duncan!"

Heather frowned. "Who?"

"Duncan GrimWater, a senior necromancer who likes to hang out around here. He has a thing about necromancers being better or whatever. But he's really smart. Since you're a necromancer you can ask him for help." Susie explained excitedly.

"Ok…" Heather said walking off.

Luckily for her Duncan was just up the stairs. Heather groaned knowing this was not going to be as easy as Susie said it would be.

"Hey are you Duncan?" Heather asked as she approached the hooded necromancer.

"That's me." He growled. From under the hood she barley make out a smile. "Hey your Joseph's little girl right?"

Heather raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so…look I don't have time for this, I need to ask you a favor."

He smirked. "Shoot."

"I am looking for Susie Gryphonbane's brother…" She started.

Duncan let out a small chuckle. "That again, look I'm sure her brother is fine. He's pry in Raven wood hiding under his bed."

"And if he's not." Heather questioned, glaring at him fiercely.

Duncan sighed. "Look if you are so worried I'll make you a deal. You defeat some of those minions why'll I go look for him, and take some notes."

He told her, handing her a piece of paper.

After a second Heather nodded. "Alright I'll do it."

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry, I was planning to make this a lot longer but every time I sat down to write someone comes and has me do chore's or whatever. I'll try to make it up to you next week see you there.<em>


	10. I triple dog dare you

**Magic of a jail bird**

Heather marched threw Triton Avenue cursing every undead that came into sight; several other people who came to try to help get rid of the undead.

Each fight was more enjoyable and she truly enjoyed the challenge each one gave her.

She fallowed a group of Pyromancer's deeper and deeper in.

"Hey little ShadowBlood." Someone behind her shouted.

Heather took a long sigh. Why does everybody insist on bugging her? She turned around; Joseph was heading towards her a big smile on his face. "Showing the Pyromancer's how to fight."

The Pyromancer's gave him a disgusted before saying bye and heading off.

Heather glared at Joseph. "Joseph I'm really busy."

"I know Duncan told me." Joseph sighed. "Look I made a bet with Wolf a myth student."

Heather faced palmed. "Look I'm busy…"

"Come on ShadowBlood help me out and I'll get Duncan to help you find the Storm boy." Joseph told her.

Heather paused for a second thinking. They needed Duncan's full cooperation if they wanted to find the storm student…

"Deal, but you owe me dude." She growled.

Joseph look smug as he leaned forward. "Thank you Heather meet me in Ravenwood tonight at midnight…and don't trust any Myth students." With that he headed off.

Heather watched him go with great curiosity. What did he have against Myth students, sure that Wolf person's one but still.

Heather went back to fighting the undead deep in thought.

* * *

><p>By the time she got all that Duncan needed she was out of breath and completely exhausted. Unlike the dark fairies of Unicorn way the banshee and ghouls actually put up a fight, especially the banshee's.<p>

As she approached Duncan she had a deep dark glare on her face that sadly didn't look at all intimidating.

"Wow you made it out alive!" Duncan gasped. "I mean that was nothing."

Heather's eyes narrowed dangerously.

But Duncan continued as if it was nothing. A deep frown covered his face. "You said they were using storm magic?" He asked confusion filling his voice.

Rolling her eyes Heather nodded a yes, not seeing what he was so confused about. "So what's the big deal?"

Duncan sighed annoyed. "Think kid there the undead so they have death magic not storm magic."

Heather blushed; she couldn't believe she missed something that big. "Oh."

Duncan smirked at her. "They must have stolen some storm medallions; they could have gotten the first one from Susie's brother."

Heather nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"Tomorrow morning I want you to go and collect some storm medallions from those banshee and ghouls." Duncan told her.

Heather frowned crossing her arms. "Why wait till tomorrow when I can do it now?"

With a smirk he showed her his watch. It was eight.

Heather gave him a curious look.

Duncan sighed very much annoyed now. "You need to get ready for the bet. As a Necromancer it is your responsibility to beat the Myth students."

"Why are you so competitive against the Myth students, I thought the Life students would be are rivals." Heather told him. "Why are you and Joseph so against Myth?"

"You'll understand when you meet Wolf Dark. Now go rest brat you are starting to look like the undead."

Heather nodded and picked up Midnight walking off.

Duncan shook his head. "We're in trouble."

* * *

><p>Heather walked sneaked out of the girl's dorm. Midnight threw a fit when Heather wouldn't let her come but she couldn't risk it.<p>

Midnight mewed in protest but Heather didn't listen. She new that Midnight would make her pay for it later but she had a feeling it would be worth it.

Ravenwood was pitch black and nobody was outside, even the trees were asleep.

As she walked out to where they were told to meet. (Where the Death school used to be)

As she was walking somebody suddenly grabbed her from behind!

Reacting on instincts Heather swirled around and delivered the person a punch in the face.

The shadowy figure went down instantly.

"Ow!" The guy growled. "It's me Joseph!" He told her when she pulled her wand out.

Heather relaxed a little. "Sorry."

"Where did you learn to do that?" Joseph growled.

"I told you I was raised in Chicago didn't I?" Heather asked.

Joseph nodded. "Ya you mentioned it."

"Well that should explain it." Heather smirked. "Now care to explain what this dare is?"

"To put it simply me and Wolf got in a fight and we somehow came out of it with him having me have you sneak into Professor Drakes office and steal his wand…" Joseph looked down hoping she wouldn't say anything.

Heather didn't know weather she should be laughing, shouting at him or some other third option, so she just stared at him. "How on earth did you end up with me stealing a wand as your solution?"

"You really don't want to know." He stated quickly.

Heather bit her lip twirling her dagger wand. "You are going to ow me big time mister."

"Thank you Heather." Joseph sighed in relief. "I thought you were going to have me beg."

"I should have." Heather retorted. "So when do I start?"

"Haha that's the funny part…tonight."

* * *

><p><em>Ah poor Heather, has to deal with Nora, Joseph and now Wolf…and technically Malistaire if you want to count him.<em>

_Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry if it seemed rushed and…well what else please review._


	11. burned door

**Magic of a jail bird**

_Hello fellow fictionists, before I start today I want to say I'm really sorry that I didn't get this chapter done last week like planed. I would tell you why but it's none of your business and I don't feel like reliving that memory. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p>Heather grumbled quietly to herself as she tried to lock pick the doors to the Myth school. Joseph told her that the wand Wolf wanted was in a special case in Professor Drake's office. Rumor was that it was really one of Malistaire's old wands.<p>

Heather bit her lip as she continued to open the door, the one eyed myth tree nearby mumbled in his sleep as the door finally clicked open.

Carefully Heather walked into the deserted classroom; she could faintly make out the yellow and blue coloring on everything.

Pulling out her flashlight she slowly turned it on, half expecting the Myth Professor to be in his usual spot in the front of the classroom.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the Professor wasn't there. Her confidence rising she started looking around for the Professor's office.

Behind her she heard a small clang. Heather nearly jumped at the sound fearing being caught.

She swung her flashlight back and for so fast so looking for the cause of the sound, you could practically hear the light saber sound affects. Much to her relief there was nothing there.

Taking a deep breath she walked into Drake's office. It was all neat and clean, everything seemed to be specifically placed, and cleaner than one of those perfect rich people houses that you see on TV.

As much as Heather hated to admit it she was kind of nervous and a little scared. Which was odd considering earlier that day she defeated several undead creatures and played with death magic? It felt like if she even took a step into that place the Professor would appear and put her back into a cell.

Telling herself it was all in her mind she continued forward scanning the room for the wand.

Out of the corner of her eye she could make out the shape of an old black wooden wand that looked like it was made out of a dead tree's branch. Just when she was about to go get it, something pounced on her knocking her to the ground.

Before she could even grab her wand, the thing that knocked her down started licking her and purring,

Heather's eyes widened with realization. "Midnight, What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." At that moment the lights turned on and Heather founded herself cornered by the Myth Professor who was glaring at her.

Heather shrank under his intense glare, putting on her most innocent cutest fast she had.

"Hello Professor…nice night for a stroll huh?" Heather smiled.

The Professor smirked down at her. "Don't thing that just because you smile you can get away with breaking into my office brat." He monotones.

Heather froze fearing the worst. "What are you going to do?" She asked nervously.

"I do not wish to disturb the Headmaster lucky for you, he has enough on his mind at the moment." Drake went thoughtful for a second. "You will serve detention for me from 5-7 for 2 weeks…and this will go on your record."

Heather nodded rapidly trying not to show her relief. "Before I go Professor may I ask how you discovered I was in here?"

He glared at her. "You better not be planning on attempting this again." He warned. "Me and the Headmaster were discussing something that your minor intelligence would never understand,"

Heather glared at that.

"And I saw your little pet here run into my classroom." He said glancing down at Midnight who was purring away on Heathers lap. "Get to bed brat you're detention starts tomorrow."

Heather scrambled to her feet, as she and Midnight quickly left the room, the Professor glaring at them the whole way.

* * *

><p>As she approached the door to her room, Heather couldn't help but gape in shock. In the bottom was a charred whole just big enough to fit Midnight.<p>

She glanced down at Midnight who was walking happily beside her, seeming pretty proud of herself.

Heather shook her head in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked as she got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Heather!" Someone shouted banging on her bedroom door.<p>

Heather jumped at the sound.

"Come on Heather get up!"

Heather ran to the door and opened it to find a very pissed off Nora…with an extreme bed head. Heather smirked. "Talk about not being a morning person."

Nora glared crossing her arms. "It's 5 in the morning and Joseph is pointing on the girls dorm door shouting for you…why?"

Heather cringed. "Oh ya sorry I'll go take care of it."

"Ya you better." Nora growled frowning as she looked at the door. "What on earth happened."

'Midnight burned threw it." Heather told her simply.

Nora looked like she was about to say something, but decided against it and walked away.

Heather heaved a big sigh. "Come on Midnight lets go yell at Joseph."

Midnight mewed happily next to her.

* * *

><p><em>And the lesson of the day is 1 don't lock Midnight up and 2 don't wake Nora up at 5 in the morning.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now we have the annual pleading of reviews. Please, please, please review!_


	12. Wolf Dark

**Magic of a jail bird**

Joseph attempted a sorry smile, as Heather opened the door.

"Hey Heather listen I heard about what happen last night…"

"Oh you better be! I got two weeks worth of detention!" She growled arms crossed.

"We warned you…"

"Joseph! Don't you realize how bad this is? Professor Drake thinks I'm a thief now and pry will tell the headmaster." She cringed at the thought. All her hard work at proving herself was going down the drain.

Joseph sighed. "Look Heather I know you are mad…"

"That is an understatement." She hissed.

"And I'm sorry I dragged you into this, but I had to, I needed to show Wolf how strong we are." Joseph tried to explain.

"Yes and you thought having me steal form a Professor would show him?" Heather asked her eyes narrowed.

Joseph merely shrugged, ignoring the daggers in Heathers eyes. "I promise to pay you back Heather…"

"Oh yes you will." She snapped.

"Can't even control your new student's hm Joseph?" A Dark haired boy with pale green eyes. He looked a lot like Joseph except without all the goth stuff and more lively. "So this is the little thief I have heard so much about, you supposedly saved Unicorn way." He sneered.

Heathers eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"Ah the little girls trying to look tough how on earth did you make it into Death is beyond me."

"And you are?" She growled her temper near the snapping point.

"The names Wolf Dark, I'm a senior Myth student. You know if the death students give you trouble maybe you can make it in Myth, of course you would need a tutor but I'm sure you'll catch on eventually." He told her with a smirk.

"I think I would prefer the people who play with the dead over your ugly personality." Heather told him dully.

Wolf went red as he glared at her. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Someone who is in no mood for either of you." Heather stated.

Wolf sneered. "Pity that I must be going or I'd put you in your place you little rat. I look forward to seeing you in the future." With that he marched off.

"Huh wonder why he didn't try to smite you right here and now?" Joseph smirked.

Heather turned her venomous yellow eyes to Joseph. "Don't think I'm done with you Joseph! You better find a good way to pay me back or I'll make you pay!" She snarled angrily.

Joseph raised an eyebrow at the little girl before him. "Is that a threat?"

"No that's a promise!" With that she slammed the door to the girl's dorm and headed back to her room to get ready.

* * *

><p>"So that is why I was woken up this morning. Because Joseph and Wolf had another bet." Nora huffed in annoyance as she sat on Heathers bed playing with her hair.<p>

"Ya know you could have called me then we would have at least had it on video."

"Yes I want to have video proof that I'm a thief." Heather said sarcastically, trying to tame her own unreliably spiky hair.

Nora frowned. "I guess you have a point there…Hey what do you put in your hair to make it so spiky, whatever it is maybe you shouldn't use so much of it."

Heather frowned at Nora. "I don't purposely spike my hair up Nora."

"Then what are all these products for?"

"Flattening it…and no they don't work. Can you hand me my wand it's on the dresser."

Nora rolled her eyes. "Ya know if we are going to be officially friends you are going to need a whole new look, ya know not so much black maybe a skirt, some color…something that doesn't smell like death and jail."

Heather rolled your eyes. "As long as you don't start singing popular."

"Oh I should shouldn't I, I can do that why'll we are shopping for decent clothes!" Nora told her excitedly.

"No I'm working in Triton avenue today I've been having way to many distractions lately and I plan to make up for it." Heather told her in a very strict tone as she pocketed her wand.

"Work, work, work that's all I hear from you." Nora sighed.

"Tell you what as soon as I'm done, we can plan a prank on Joseph and have it video taped." Heather smirked.

Nora smirked evilly at that. "Prank the school's current best necromancer… this is going to be so much fun!" She squealed.

"Ya now can you get out of my room, I got to go meet Duncan."

* * *

><p>As Heather walked threw Triton Avenue she couldn't help but notice all the glares she's been getting from all the Necromancy students. Apparently this bet had more attention then she knew.<p>

"There you are Heather I was wondering when you would show up!" Duncan grumbled

"I take it your angry because I lost the bet?" Heather asked slightly annoyed.

"Of course I am, now those Myth jerks are going to be bugging us forever." Duncan snapped angrily.

Heather sighed. "Are you honestly telling my that all Myth students hate us?"

"No, not all of them. But the ones that do want to make us miserable. Especially Drake and Wolf Dark!" Duncan sighed. "If only Malistaire was still here…"

Heather frowned puzzled about what he was thinking.

Suddenly Duncan cheered up. "Oh ya we have a lead on who has the storm students brother. Some powerful undead guy has him, can you go get Joseph so he can rescue him?"

Heather gaped. "Excuse me I'm perfectly capable of going and getting him!"

Duncan gave her a skeptic look. "Look Heather your strong I'll admit that, but I can't beat this guy I doubt you can, plus you showed us just how capable you are in these situations last night."

"No."

Duncan raised a eyebrow. "No?"

"I'm not going to get Joseph, you are going to tell me where this undead guy is so I can save him." She demanded.

'Huh cute playing hero now go get Joseph." Duncan told her.

"And I told you know, this is my mission and I plan to go threw with it." She told him giving him a confident glare.

Duncan sighed. "Fine, but if you get defeated you go get Joseph alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

><p><em>Well I hope you like this chapter. Sorry again if it's a little rushed and the introduction of Wolf Dark isn't the best. If you want more info on him go check out Hogwarts 101.<em>

_Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and have any advice other than get better grammar and spelling._


	13. Harvest lord

**Magic of a jailbird**

Heather ran threw Triton Avenue fallowing the directions that Duncan had given her.

Duncan said the thing was called the Harvest lord, the name wasn't very intimidating but she couldn't be too careful.

As she approached the tower, she heard hear someone's muffled cry's for help. Heathers heart skipped a beat and she bolted forward and into the tower.

"Oh thank god someone's came to help me!" A guy who was obviously Susie's brother shouted, he was in a small cage.

"Shut up pathetic wizard! Oh well looks we got another prisoner for Malistaire." A scarecrow cackled.

Heather went into battle stance pulling out her dagger wand. "Release him now!" Heather growled.

The scarecrow just laughed and summoned a rotting fodder to his side. "I'll go easy on you wizard."

Ignoring the last comment Heather sent out her storm snake that shut the scarecrow up for the moment.

The rotting fodder came at her swinging its shovel at her, it hit her right in the stomach before she could dodge.

Heather gasped in pain. That definitely would leave a mark.

From his cage, Susie's brother shouted out his encouragement.

Giving the rotting fodder a dark glare, she shouted out the fire cat spell. The fire cat jumped out of the ground and lunged at the rotting fodder tearing it to shreds.

The Harvest lord seeing his chance summoned a dark fairy.

Heather watched the fairy knowing it wasn't going to do that much damage. As soon as the fairy was gone, she called up the healing fairy (As much as she hated it)

The little healing fairy did a little dance and sprinkled her with what reminded her of Tinkerbelle's pixie dust.

Within seconds, the pain in her stomach was gone, and she smiled evilly at the nervous Harvest Lord.

The Harvest lord laughed in amusement and sent out his fire cat.

Heather pulled threw the attack, without much more than a little charring on her clothes. Smirking she brought a dark fairy out!

The little fairy started tormenting the crow on his shoulder making it throw a fit.

The Harvest lord tried to use another fire cat on her but thanks to his pet crow distracting, him he was unable too.

With that Heather brought forth a storm snake to finish him, it quickly struck him down and she watched as he faded away.

Heather took a deep breath trying to regain her composer before heading over to Susie's brother.

"That was a brilliant fight kid, thank you so much for rescuing me!" He gushed at her.

Heather blushed. "No problem, your sisters been looking for you." She told him as she began picking the lock. After several try's the door still refused to budge, Heather's teeth clenched in frustration.

"Need help?" A voice behind her asked.

Heather tensed and quickly turned around half expecting Joseph to be their instead their was a smiling Milo.

"Chill Heather I'm here to help…both of you move away from the door." He told her that smile still on his face.

Both of them did what he said. Milo pulled out a wand and muttered some spell. The ground started to shake and water magically started to appear out of the floor, fallowed by what looked like a kraken holding a lightning bolt.

Heather watched in awe as it destroyed the door easily.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier I just found out know what had happened." Milo told them with a slight frown.

"It's not your fault Milo, thanks…both of you. Know I need to go see my sister and calm her down." With that, Susie's brother ran off.

"It's good to see you again Milo." Heather smiled.

"You too kid, now would you care to explain to me why you took on the Harvest lord by yourself?" Milo asked in the most serous tone he could make.

Heather smirked at his attempt. "It's nothing to worry about he wasn't that strong.

"Still I'm sure Malorn will be interested to hear about all that's going on…including Joseph's little bet."

Heather frowned. "Malorn doesn't know yet?"

"Do you really think he would allow it if he did?" Milo smiled mischievously. "Come on we should go see Miss Gryphbone and her brother."

Heather nodded and started fallowing him out the door when something caught her eye.

"Hey what's this?" She asked picking up a small necklace with a beautiful ruby hanging on it.

"It's a fire elf medallion it gives you the ability to cast the fire elf spell, if you wear it." Milo explained examining it.

"Cool. But where did it come from?" Heather asked, putting it on. As she did a warm wave of knowledge flooded over her.

Milo chuckled at her surprised reaction. "When you beat boss's you sometimes get items. Whether it's clothes, medallion, rings and so on."

Heather nodded in understanding.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Happy Halloween all you trick or treaters, I was going to do this story latter on in the week but since it's Halloween and this story technically has witches.<em>

_Alright I have a question to ask before I go scare some poor adults. What street do you want her to go to next. Fire cat alley, that Cyclops…something, the mechanical tower thing or do you want her to meet review and tell me._


	14. Rage of Starski

**Magic of a jail bird**

_Hey loyal followers of the story sorry for the long delay my computer broke down…and I got some good news and some bad news…the good news you get another chapter so if you like this story…good for you. And the bad news…my Wizard 101 account was deleted when my computer broke down…at least all access and my password did…so to put it simple I can't update for a while…sorry…on with the story._

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Milo shouted at Duncan when they got there.<p>

Both Duncan and Heather jumped backwards in shock. Heather thought nothing could make the cheerful Milo mad, apparently so didn't know he could either Duncan.

"Wha- I have no clue what you're talking about Starski." Duncan said taking a step back.

"Yes you do, you sent a beginner to fight a boss by herself." Milo growled. All around them people stopped and stared in shock at the extremely unusual sight.

Duncan glanced at Heather frowning. "Ah I knew she would fail, not much of a fighter is she." He said calmly.

The air seemed to crackle as Milo glared at Duncan in anger. "Actoully Duncan she beat him all by herself, but I'm sure Ashthorn would love to know how you and Joseph have been treating this beginner Necromancer."

Duncan let out a nervous laugh. "You are mistaken Staski, Joseph was just trying to make her strong." He glanced nervously at Heather, uncertainty flickering across his face.

"You mean Josephs is trying proving himself, and using her to gain favor in Ambrose eyes and become the Death teacher instead of Ashthorn. This had nothing to do with Wolf this is just a game the two of you made" Milo replied. Murmurs filled the area around them from the people who heard him.

Heathers eyes widened. Was Joseph really using her? Her eyes quickly became hooded as she glared disappointed in herself and angry at Joseph for everything he had done to her.

Milo turned to her; behind him Duncan seemed completely flabbergasted about the whole situation. "Common Heather we are going to see Ashthorn." He said trying to gain control of his temper.

Heather nodded with a pretty forced smile.

Milo's usual smile returned to his face. "It's ok Heather none of this is your fault, you're still new to this world. Ashthorns just going to have to keep an eye on Joseph, he's far too ambitious for his own good."

* * *

><p>Malorn smiled at them as Heather and Milo walked up to him. "Ah Heather I was just about to ask you to come…is there a problem Milo?" He asked when he saw Milo's face. "Your smile seems a little strained."<p>

Milo nodded. "We need to talk about Duncan Grimwater, Joseph Skull."

Malorn frowned. "They're not picking fights with Wolf again are they? Really they take this rivalry too far."

"Well…that's part of it."

Malorn sighed. "All right I'll talk to you in a minute." He turned to Heather. "But first here you go Heather." He handed a rotting fodder card.

Heathers eyes glittered with excitement. "Thanks Malorn!" She chimed, she felt like a giddy school girl but she didn't care.

Malorn smiled. "No problem kid. Now Milo…"

"Heather there you are!" Nora said walking up to her, the infamous camera in hand. "I've been looking for you everywhere, you said we can…" She stopped when she saw both Malorn and Milo giving her a curius look. "Just…let's go."

Milo just shook his head, knowing whatever Nora was planning it wasn't good but nothing would stop her.

Ashthorn seemed understand this as well. "Go on ShadowBlood we'll talk to you later."

Before Heather could say anything, Nora grabbed her arm and started dragging her off.

* * *

><p><em>Well not a very long chapter, but then again not many of my chapters are. I'll be back and writing as soon as possible, till then I'll be working on the story Harry Potter and the Necromancer regularly enjoy.<em>


	15. girlfriend

**Magic of a Jail Bird**

_Hey people long time no see. Sorry for the delay. Now before we get started I'd just like to say, I'm not doing my thing of a chapter every week thing again yet. Money's kind of tight now so I can't play the game, and thanks to certain people *Cough* EPA *Cough* were pry not getting anything soon. _

_Well that's enough of my complaining on with the story._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Heather asked Nora, as she picked at the lock to Josephs mansion.<p>

Nora smirked at her. "Of course it will, how can it not."

Heather sent her a sharp glare. "I'm sort of reaching the end of my patience right now, so do me a favor and don't push it." She growled. She turned back to the lock and continued fiddling with it.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just impatient you know." She said examining her camera. "No one's ever pulled a prank Josephs before, I can't help but be excited."

Heather raised an eyebrow at that. "Nobody ever pranked him, I find that hard to believe. Huh Maybe that's why he's so big headed." The door made a slight click as it opened.

Heather frowned. "That was too easy."

Nora ignored her, she was too deep in thought. "Now that I think about it maybe there was a reason why nobody pranked him." She hummed in thought.

"Are you coming or are you not?" Heather asked taking a nervous step into the house. She looked around making sure there were no traps. "Hm this is still too easy." She said walking into the mansion.

There was a loud zapping sound. Heather turned around to see a green laser barrier blocking the door way. "Oh crap this isn't good!"

Nora snapped her fingers. "Oh now I remember because, he used to be a big pranker and knows how to avoid it." She smiled pleased with herself.

"Nora if you haven't noticed I'm trapped in this mansion!" Heather shouted in annoyance.

"Relax girly, there has to be a way to turn it off." Nora told her calmly. "You go look around and try to find something to turn it off, I'll find a way in."

"Fine. But if I get hurt or in trouble I'm going to blame you." Heather told her.

"Sure whatever now let's get looking before he shows up." Nora said rolling her eyes.

Heather ran her hand through her spiky black hair. "I need to pick better friends." She sighed.

* * *

><p>Heather began looking around the mansion. Almost everything was black and white, with skull's and crossbones everywhere.<p>

"Come on there has to be an off switch somewhere." Heather growled, searching through an old book case. Nothing, she let out an annoyed growl and began searching through another bookcase.

She continued to look around everywhere. She moved to an old necromancy desk, and opened each drawer one by one. As Heather looked through the bottom one, she noticed the bottom of it was loose.

Heather frowned. "Now what do you suppose…" She lifted it, there was a small compartment for secret documents and stuff. She dug around it most of it was really ancient Necromancy scrolls. She noticed a newer looking paper at the back.

Heather pulled it out. It was a picture of Joseph with some myth student girl arms wrapped around each other, smiling. She turned it over. On the back it said Together forever.

"Ok…I don't know if that's sweet or gross." She muttered pocketing the picture.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity you know." Someone behind her said.

Heather's heart skipped a beat and she quickly turned around. There stood Nora smirking at her. "Don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack… wait how did you get in here?"

She pulled a small chip out of her pocket. "My birthday present from my parents." She smiled.

Heather smiled at her friend. "Man the gifts your parents give you are useful."

"What are you doing in my house!" A voice from the stairwell shouted.

The two girls jumped at the sound and turned in that direction. There stood Joseph looking like he was about to commit murder.

The girls took a nervous step back. "Hey Joseph," Nora smiled innocently. "Long time no see."

Joseph glared at her. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't blow you up right here and now!" He pulled out his wand. His eyes landed on Heather. "I would have expected this from Flame here, but you Heather."

Before Heather could say anything, Nora intervened. "Come on Joseph chill, we were just going to pull a harmless prank, k."

"Don't you start with me Flame!" Joseph shouted. "Were you trying to steal something Heather! Maybe I should call the Headmaster and have him punish you."

Heathers eyes narrowed. "You were kind of asking for it! After you set me up and everything." She pulled the picture out of her pocket. "And you will not be telling the headmaster anything, do I make myself clear."

Joseph sneered. "Why not?"

Heather showed him the picture. "I'm sure everyone's going to love hearing you are dating a myth students."

Both Nora, and Joseph gaped. Nora quickly took the picture out of her hand. "Is that Wolf's cousins. Of all the people you're dating your arch enemy's cousin."

Joseph's eye twitched. "Fine I'll let you and Nora go free." He muttered. "if you do not tell anyone."

"Deal." Heather told, him taking the picture from Nora, and giving it too him.

Joseph smirked at her. "I have to admit I'm slightly impressed." His eyes narrowed. "Never, ever come into my house again got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it's a little off, it's been a while since I worked on this story. Please read and review.<em>


	16. detention

**Magic of a Jail Bird**

_Hello there again, before I start I just wanted to announce that this story will officially be update around once a week now, hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Heather smacked the two old erasers together, making a loud clapping sound. Heather let out a choked cough as the white powder flew around her head, covering her in white chalk flakes.<p>

Heathers eyes narrowed dangerously. If this was Drakes idea of torment he was spot on. No matter how many times she clapped the stupid things, the more seems to come.

"Having fun over there ShadowBlood?" Professor Drake asked from his, turning the page to the book he was currently reading. "Maybe you'll think twice about stealing next time." He told her dully.

Heather would have protested if she wasn't currently hacking on chalk powder. She settled with glaring at the old man. "Don't you have some spell to take care of this or something, what's the point of magic if it can't do the simplest things."

Drake continued reading his book, but still managed to talk to her in his usual disinterested tone. "That's a lot of talk for someone of your abilities, from what I understand you struggle to do the simplest tasks. And for your information there is a spell for that, but what is the point of detention if you're just going to play with magic the whole time."

Heather frowned at him. She looked up at the clock pleadingly. 5 minutes to go. She looked down at the erasers in her hand back at Drake. Her mind was a buzz trying to figure out what she should do.

"I don't hear any clapping ShadowBlood." Drake hissed.

Heather couldn't help but smirk slightly. 4 to go. "Sorry Professor just thinking."

"That's very unlikely."

Heather bit her lip forcing herself not to growl in anger. "Just wondering how long you've been studding Myth magic, I was told you are the best." She told him, using her cute tone.

"None of your business now get back to work." He growled.

She glanced back at the clock. 3:30 minutes in counting. "Isn't there something you can tell me?" Heather pleaded.

He turned around, for the first time focusing fully on her. She gave him the cutest smile she could muster. He sneered. Heather faltered a little.

"You're just like the rest you know that, a talentless nobody that had been welcomed into this school for unknown reasons." He shook his bald head in exasperation. "I've seen you're kind before and will again. Little punks who don't care about knowledge in the slightest, and think they could do whatever they want because they have a cute face."

Heather gaped at him. She wanted to say something but she was caught completely off guard.

Drake glanced up at the clock. "Of course I could always be wrong, but I supremely doubt it." He monotone letting out an annoyed sigh. "You may go now."

Without giving it a second thought Heather bolted out of the room.

Drake watched her go. A grim look was painted onto his face. "How disappointing."

* * *

><p>Heather walked down the dirt road toward the shops. She desperately wished she had a small old can to kick, but seeing as Wizard City was spotless that kind of ruined it. "Stupid old jerk, has no right to assume that about me." Heather grumbled under her breath.<p>

"I'll so him." She hissed quietly. "He's wrong about me…there wrong."

"Heather, Heather there you are!" Nora shouted running up to her. Camera bouncing in her hands.

Heather looked up at her in surprise. She paled slightly when her eyes caught sight of the infamous camera. "Hi Nora…Did you need something?" She asked nervously, her eyes still on the camera.

Nora smiled at her. Heather felt her blood run cold. This couldn't be good.

"I have an idea on how we can get more people watching our show." Nora told her.

Heather frowned. She really didn't like the look on Nora's face. "Ok, what is it?"

"We use your hero complex to our advantage."

Heathers eyes widened. "I do not have a hero complex!" She screamed at Nora. She looked down. "I don't…do I?"

Nora rolled her eyes. "Ya as I was saying, the guards need help with the other streets. Apparently there has been a lot of trouble or whatever, but that's not the point you can become a hero, and people will admire you and watch our show!"

Heather glared. She pinched her know bridge and shook her head. "Ok few things. 1: Do you have any idea how much of a jerk you sounded like right there. 2: I do not have a hero complex, I've been arrested for petes sake. 3: I'm not helping people for a selfish reason."

Nora pouted, but it turned quickly into a smirk. "So you mean you're just going to leave those monsters to destroy everything. Wow Heather I'm so disappointed in you. I mean you're such a natural Necromancer you of all people should be able to fix everything."

Heather frowned, her resolve weakening.

"Come on Heather it's not that bad. It's just…a win, win situation. We save a few people, what's wrong if we get a little reward for it?"

Heather thought it over for second, finally she let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, but I'm doing it for them not you."

Nora burst into a smile. "Great!" She shouting Heathers arm. "Come on."


	17. Nolan Stormgate

**Magic of a jail bird**

Nora dragged Heather down the road and placed her right in front of the very confused guard.

Heather rubbed her sore arm. "Aren't you coming with?" She asked as Nora started walking away.

"Of course not I have more important things to do." Nora told her with a big smile, and a wink.

Heather turned to the guard and gave him a nervous smile. "Hello you must be Sergeant Muldoon I was wondering if there was any way I could help with the streets."

The guard smiled at her. "Don't worry about anything sweet heart a cute little girl like you shouldn't get into these things. I'll get an older student to take care of it."

Heathers eyes instantly narrowed. "Trust me, I can handle it." Heather hissed, startling the guard. "I'm just as capable as any other student." She growled dangerously.

The guard rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Alright, fine, fine. No need to get all uptight about it." He pointed to a yellow brick entrance down the road. "Go into Cyclopes lane there's a myth student named Nolan Stormgate, he's been trying to get someone to help him for a while now."

"Thanks." Heather told the guard, before bolting to Cyclopes lane, a little red fire cat followed close behind.

Heather looked around the lane. It was almost exactly like the Myth school building with yellow and blue everywhere. She walked towards the carnival area and found a teenager that looked like a myth student version of Duncan just paler.

"Hey are you Nolan Stormgate?" Heather asked standing before him.

"Yes who wants to know?" Nolan asked.

"I'm Heather ShadowBlood. I was sent here to help you." Heather explained, trying to seem professional.

Nolan smiled. "Alright let's see how useful you are. Professor Drake put me in charge of a very important mission." He told her with a big smile.

Heather resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Magical artifacts from the Death school have been resurfacing, and it's our job to get them." He explained. "You will be getting an artifact called the Runed Skull (I did not misspell that's how they spelled it in the game I checked.) It's in the Spooky dark cave. Everyone else has been too scared to go in there, let's see if you're brave enough."

Heather couldn't help but snicker. "Really you're calling it the spooky cave?" The dark haired girl asked, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"You'll have a change of heart soon enough." Noran told her. "Now just attack all the monsters until you find the missing artifact."

Heather nodded. "Don't worry you can count on me."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the short chapter. Before you guys leave I have a question for you guys that you might not know the answer too. Apparently on the Wizard101 web page there's a place where you can submit you're fanfic stories does anybody know anything about that…I mean other than the obvious. Is there more too it or what? <em>


	18. treasure chest

**Magic of a Jail Bird**

Heather heaved a big sigh as the Haunted minion collapsed into a pile of useless wood. She began to search through the wood as it slowly started to fade.

She let out a annoyed huff when she didn't find the Runed Skull. She watched for a moment as the wood disappeared completely.

Heather looked around the dark streets. There was only a few other students in the cave with her, but none of them were anywhere nearby.

The area was a Necromancers paradise almost. Dead tree's, plenty of gravestones, the cawing of crows in the distance.

Heather had no idea why Nolan was scared of this place. If you ignored the whole gloominess it was actually pretty cool.

She picked herself up and ran towards another Haunted minion. It automatically sent a fire cat her way. Heather bit back a small squeak as it hit her full force.

Heather clenched her teeth, and sent a thunder snake its way only to have it fizz out.

The Haunted minion quickly sent a Scarab after her.

Heather held her ground, and hit it with her own fire cat. The Haunted minion crumbled to the ground. Heather ran over to look for the Runed Skull, but it wasn't there. She let out a small growl.

She began looking around for another minion. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a brown treasure chest.

Heather ran towards it instinctively. Her curiosity taking over. Where there was a treasure chest there was money.

Just as she was about to open it, somebody ran into her at full force. Heather fell to the ground. She glared at the figure before her.

Wolf glared down at her. "Well if it's not Josephs pet, long time no see ShadowBlood."

"Nice to see you too Wolf." Heather grumbled picking herself up off the ground. She eyed the bag of money in Wolf's hand. "Can you hand that over? I'm kind of in a hurry." She said opening her hand to take it.

Wolf moved the bag away from her. "Why would I give it to you?"

Heathers eyes narrowed, as she attempted to look intimidating and failing miserably. "It's mine I got here first."

"Yes but it's in my hands." Wolf pointed out.

Heather gritted her teeth. "Hand it over or I'll…"

"You'll what cutie?" Wolf asked with a smirk. "You can't take me and you know it. I have way more experience. So why don't you go play with you little dolls."

Heathers cheeks turned a rosy pink. She hated to admit it but he was right. She couldn't fight him. She turned around and marched off, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Midnight scratched at her pant leg nervously.

"Don't worry Midnight it's nothing." Heather whispered. She ran over to a Rotting Fodder. It groaned at her, swinging its shovel back and forth.

Heather summoned a thunder snake. It let out a loud hiss and attacked it.

The Rotting Fodder seemed surprisingly unaffected. It sent some lightning bats, her way.

Heather held her ground as they hit her. She sent a dark pixie. It let out a dark giggle as it hit the Rotting Fodder.

The Rotting Fodder collapsed.

Heather ran over and began looking for the Runed Skull. "Jackpot!" She shouted holding it up.


	19. Trolls and Letters

**Magic of a Jail Bird**

Heather quickly ran back to where Nolan was and presented him the Skull. "Here it is as promised."

Nolan looked down at her in surprise, and took the skull. "Wow you actually found it! I thought you were going to get eaten or something."

Heathers proud smile instantly turned into an annoyed frown. "Is there anything else I can help with?"

"Actually yes." Nolan told her. "I told a few students to pick up some death relics up the street, but now there nowhere to be found. No doubt gabbing instead of working."

"Gabbing?" Heather questioned raising an eyebrow.

Nolan glared down at her. "If you are going to question me you might as well leave, I can find someone stronger to help me."

Heather held up her hands in defeat.

Nolan let out a small annoyed sigh. "Well anyway can you go looking for them on the slim…slim chance something happened to them, try checking the Trolls perhaps they've been looking shifty lately."

"Ya I'm on it." Heather said before marching down the street. Midnight quickly chased after her.

Heather looked around the yellow and blue street. Several Trolls were out marching around, one of them had to know what happened. Heathers eyes landed on a Troll swinging his club around, shouting some nonsense.

Heather shrugged. Might as well. "Hey you!" She shouted.

The Troll looked back at her and let out a small growl. Before Heather could react the Troll ran up to her and hit her with his club.

Heather let out a small squeak. Somehow she managed not to get any broken bones. "Nicely done Heather, get yourself killed why don't ya." Heather growled to herself. She got up and slid into dueling position.

Heather made the skeleton symbol with her wand and summoned a Dark sprite, but it quickly disintegrated before it could do any damage.

Heather found herself once again being smashed by that stupid club. She let out a low growl, rubbing the shoulder that the Troll hit. "Fine no more nice girl." She hissed. She attempted to summon the fire cat but it failed to. Heather felt her eye twitch in annoyance.

Across from her the Troll looked like it was laughing at her.

Heather clenched her jaw. She mustered all her energy and summoned out a sprite. The sprite mixed with the traps power hit the Troll hard.

The Troll looked like someone had sucker punched him.

Heather couldn't help but laugh at the Trolls pain.

The Troll glared daggers at her and brought forth a giant scarab.

The Scarab hit Heather at full force. She staggered a little bit from the hit. Heather took a deep breath trying to calm herself and ignore the bruises that were starting to form. Heather began waving her wand around making the storm symbol. A lightning snake jumped out of nowhere and hit the Troll with a powerful shock blast.

Heather let out a loud victory shout as the collapsed onto the ground. "Yes!" She screamed, bringing her fist up in the air.

"Mew!"

Heather looked down to see Midnight scratching at her leg. In her mouth was a small envelope. "Hey what do you got there?" Heather leaned down and took the letter, petting Midnight as she did so. She examined the envelope for a moment, before pocketing it. "Let's go give it to Nolan it could be important."

Midnight just wagged her tail in response.

Heather walked up to Nolan who was twiddling a piece of grass between his hands. Heather watched for a moment, before getting impatient. "Nolan!" She shouted at the top of her voice.

Nolan jumped in surprise. "What was that for bra… what happened to you?" He said looking over her. Her clothes had patches of dirt smudged on it, there were a couple bruises forming on her arm and face. And her spiky hair was more ruffled up than normal.

Heather realizing what he was talking about, quickly attempted to brush all the dirt off and get her hair back to normal; "Nothing." She muttered. She pulled out the letter and handed it to him.

Nolan raised an eyebrow and took the letter. "What is this a letter? Wow it's been forever since I've seen one of these." He ripped it open and scanned over it. "Trolls can't read, must be a Cyclopes they don't do their eyes." He smirked.

"Just read it." Heather groaned. "It could be important."

Nolan ignored her and started reading the letter. "It's addressed to M whoever that is." He commented quietly. His eyes widen to the point it was almost comical…almost. "Great fire bats!" He shouted. "The Cyclopes kidnapped the students!"

"What!" Heather's eyes locked on the senior. Her heart started to speed up with worry.

Nolan started passing back and forth on the podium thing. "Oh man I hope they don't blame for the students getting themselves kidnapped."

Heathers eyes narrowed slightly. "Seriously?"

"I know!" He suddenly shouted, a hopeful smile appearing on his face. "I'll inform Professor Drake at once. He'll know what to do." He let out a small chuckle. "When I tell him how those students got themselves kidnapped while I was…" His smile faltered. He quickly turned to Heather and shoved the letter into her hands. "You know what you should go!"

Heathers eyes widened. "What no! Drake hates me!"

Nolan glared down at her. "Really ShadowBlood how can you be so selfish at a time like this, you need to go to Drake!"

"And what are you going to do!" She questioned.

"I'm going to protect the other students from the Trolls. Now go hurry we need to save the other students!"

Heather rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to waste her time arguing with this guy.

* * *

><p>Heather stopped outside Professor Drakes classroom. Clenching her teeth she forced herself forward into Drakes classroom.<p>

Professor Drake was yelling at some poor Fire students. He stopped in mid lecture when he noticed her. With a annoyed sigh, he let them go. "What do you want ShadowBlood. Detention isn't until later."

Heather bit her tongue to stop herself from making a nasty remark. She handed him the letter, her other hand was in a fist trembling with the urge to punch the jerk.

Drake read the letter and scowled. With an exasperated sigh he handed Heather a letter. "Here takes this to Victor Darkwood the shopkeeper, and hurry!" He snapped glaring at her.

Heather frowned doubtfully. "How is this going to help-"

"Is this to complicated for you Miss ShadowBlood." Drake sneered.

Heathers fist clenched. "No sir."

"Then get going!"

Heather turned to leave without another word.

* * *

><p><em>Alright sorry for the unexpected delay, my account ran out again and I couldn't get it paid for again till my birthday. So hopefully I'll be back for a while now.<em>


	20. I hate Drake i really do

**Magic of a Jail Bird**

Heather struggled through the crowd of students at the clothes shop, gripping the note in her hand. The people there acted like she didn't exist and ran back and forth knocking her over and pushing her around.

Finally after what felt like forever Heather made it up to the front desk. She let out a big sigh and handed the note to the man in charge of the shop.

Victor nodded and took it from her. "Ah a message from Drake yes, yes I have been expecting you." He started digging around behind the counter.

Heather frowned. Why on earth would he be expecting her, did he know something about what was going on? That didn't seem likely.

"You'll need to hurry back with this." Victor continued ignoring her.

It must be some powerful magic books that will solve the problem, or maybe a special item. Heather's eyes widened slightly with excitement. Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe Drake wasn't as bad as she thought he was…

"Here you go." He told her dropping a big bag onto the counter. "Professor Drakes laundry all taken care of. Don't drag this on the ground now."

Heather swore her heart stopped right then and there. She looked at the bag then at the man then back at the bag. "But, but…what I don't understand, I…"

The Storekeeper gave her a funny look. "Is something wrong?"

Heathers head drooped in shame. "No." She answered, taking the bag. So Drake used me to take care of some chores…why am I not surprised.

* * *

><p>Drake glared at her as she walked in.<p>

Heather honestly couldn't care, she just glared back at him and put the bag down at a random desk.

"That certainly took you long enough." Drake sneered, as he examined his clothes.

Drop dead you jerk. Heather mentally hissed. "What about the kidnapped students." She questioned trying to hold back her temper.

Drake let out a annoyed sigh. "So you're still worried about those missing students."

"That's why I came here." Heather pointed out.

Drake gave her a sharp glare and handed her a note. "Take this to the Headmaster it will inform him on what's going on and resolve things to my satisfaction."

"Finally." Heather hissed quietly and began heading down to see the headmaster.

* * *

><p>Heather walked into the headmasters room, as usual there were at least twenty other students in there doing one thing or another.<p>

Ambrose smiled at her. "Ah Heather it's good to see you again."

Heather smiled back at him. "Hello Headmaster, Professor Drake told me to give this to you." She told him handing over the letter.

He nodded and read the letter, a frown quickly appeared on his face. "I will not expel you from the Ravenwood school of Magical arts, regardless of what Drake things of you!" He stated firmly.

Heathers eyes widened in shock. "He tried to have me expelled!" He had me deliver my own explosion letter! She added silently, her words dripping with venom. That slimy snake!

"You are not responsible for the problem in Cyclopes lane." Ambrose continued seeming to have not heard her outburst. "General Achilles promised to drive out the trolls now he's gone back on his word." The headmaster seemed to ponder something for a moment. "I fear there is something sinister going on and this M is to blame. Drake is of no use here, but you have been most helpful. Go back to Stormgate and straighten this out."

"You can count on me sir." She declared before running out of the room. IT wasn't until she was outside she let her true furry show. I can't believe he would do that to me! I didn't even do anything this time, man I hate Professor Drake! She mentally seethed, her teeth clenched


	21. friendly advice

**Magic of a jail bird**

Heather kicked a stray can as she walked down the street towards Cyclopes Lane. She couldn't get what Drake had almost done out of her head. This was practically here last chance to make something of herself and he ruined it, simply because she was trying to help.

She felt a shudder run down her back at the thought of going back to that correction center. Being treated like scum be locked up in a small room. No never again!

She clenched her teeth. She just didn't get it. She was trying to help people, like a good citizen, following orders and she's still punished for it.

"Hey Heather you ok?"

Heather froze in her tracked, feeling suddenly very vulnerable. She turned to the sound of the voice to see Luke and Nora. Luke had a worried look on his face, while Nora was just giving her a questioning look.

"Oh it's nothing." She said with a nervous laugh. "What are you and Nora doing?"

Luke didn't seem to believe her but answered her question anyway. "Nora was trying to get me to do her homework, which I am not doing!" He stated firmly.

Nora glared at him. "You are doing my homework; you don't have any say in it." She growled, her amber eyes blazing for a moment.

Luke quickly looked away from her. "S-so Heather can you please tell us what happened, you looked like you were about to murder someone."

Nora nodded in agreement. "Just tell us what happened, I'm going to find out sooner or later so just spill it already so we can get this over with."

Heather let out a frustrated growl. "Fine, I was trying to help some students in Cyclopes lane and Drake tried to have me expelled."

Luke looked shocked by this, but Nora just rolled her eyes. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing that's just it, Nolan asked me to get help from Professor Drake, and somehow I end up getting expelled."

"You really shouldn't think much on it Heather this is Drake were talking about, he hates everybody." Luke her smiling as warmly as possible.

"I know but I just don't get, I've followed all the rule and listened to what people have told me to do, and yet I still get in trouble." She told them. "I just don't know what to do anymore I try to please people and it's just not working."

"That's the problem." Nora stated.

Both Heather and Luke looked at her in surprise. "It is?" They both said at the same time.

Nora nodded knowingly. "You've been to open, too…bland. You've become just a goody good. Trying to please everyone and in doing so pleasing know one. You let people use you and push you around way too much."

Heather frowned. "But Nora you use me all the time."

"Exactly my point, I'm the only one allowed to use you." Nora stated as if it was common sense.

"Of course." Heather said rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Nora may be onto something." Luke told her.

Heather raised a thin eyebrow. "How do you figure that?"

"Maybe you should try being more yourself, you can still help people, from what I've seen you're really good at it. But maybe you should bring out your inner fire show people what you really made of." Luke explained to her. "Not some push over, but a true Necromancer."

Heather thought it over for a moment and smiled. "Thanks Luke you're the best." She gave him a small hug than ran off down the street.

"Nicely done," Nora commented lazily, as she watched Heather run off.

"Thanks." Luke said with a big smile, suddenly he frowned. "…I still have to do your homework don't I?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p><em>Hey people just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, your all great. I hope this chap wasn't too cheesy or anything, and sorry if there any spelling or grammar errors this was done at… 12:35 so I can't have my beta check it.<em>


	22. manipulating a cyclopes

**Magic of a Jail Bird**

Heather raced through Cyclopes lane. She came to a sudden halt when she spotted a familiar figure next Nolan.

"Malorn?" She asked quietly walking up to the two older students.

Malorn Ashthorn turned to her and smiled. "Ah Heather long time no see." He told her. "I was just looking for you." He reached into his bag, and pulled out a spell card.

Heather took the card, and read it. Rotting Fodder. She smiled up at Malorn. "Wow thanks."

"No problem." He told her. "Just consider it as a reward for a job well done." He turned to Nolan. "Now I expect all of those Death students that have been kidnapped with the rest to be ok, do you understand?" Malorn told Nolan, his eyes narrowed.

"No problem." Nolan assured him. "Professor Drakes coming to fix everything, just you see."

"Alright, but if anything happens to them I'm holding you responsible." Malorn told him. "See ya later Heather." Malorn told her before walking off.

As soon as Malorn got out of hearing range, Nolan let out a big sigh. "Finally he's gone. I wish he could go back to the way he was before Malistaire left, he was more fun back then." Nolan sighed. Then he turned to Heather. "So tell me the good news, whens Professor Drake coming?"

"He isn't." Heather told him. "We have to figure it out ourselves." Hopefully that means I'm not going to do all the work. She quietly added.

Nolan blinked in surprise. "He's not coming?" A small smirk appeared on his face. "I wasn't expecting Professor Drake to leave everything to us he most really trust me."

"Sure champ whatever you say." Heather commented quietly.

Nolan shot her an annoyed glance. "This is no time to be a downer." He told her. "Professor Drakes expecting great things! Now General Achilles wrote the note, so we need to reach his keep. But we will need a pass. I know you can steal one from the Warhorns that should be easy enough."

"Can't I go in without one?" Heather questioned, not liking the idea of facing one of those bull like creatures. "I know someone who can break locks if needed."

"No, the pass is to get pass the guard, he's not very smart, but he won't let you in without a pass." Nolan explained to her.

An idea popped into Heathers head. "from a level of 1 to 10 how smart would you say the guard is?"

Nolan gave her a weird look. "3 why?"

"Just asking." She told him before running down the street.

* * *

><p>Heather spotted the Cyclopes at the entrance of where General Achilles was. She took a deep breath, and started up towards the guard, doing her best to appear confident, like she was supposed to be there.<p>

The Cyclopes looked down at her in surprise. "Halt what are you doing here?" He shouted banging his club down right in front of her.

Heather looked up at him unafraid. "General Achilles has commanded for my presents." She declared. "I was sent out to get some information, and I have returned."

The Cyclopes frowned in confusion. "He didn't tell me about it?"

Heather scoffed. "Really, you expect him to tell you about an undercover!" She shouted, doing her best to sound like she was in control, and in charge. "Now put that club down and let me through, the General will not be happy if I'm late."

"Ya but…" The Cyclopes stuttered.

Heather continued to glare up at him, hoping that by some miracle he would by it.

"I need the pass…can't let you through without a pass." He told her.

"Come on I don't have time for this!" She snapped. "I'll come back with my pass in a hour or two, you can deal with Achilles." She turned around dramatically.

"Wait, go on in!" It stuttered. "Sorry to bother you." He said stepping aside.

Heather smiled and nodded. "Thank you." With that she headed in, a victorious smirk plastered on her face.


End file.
